Air compressors normally provide a source of pressurized air which is temporarily stored in a pressure tank. A motivating means, typically an electric motor or a combustion engine, is connected to a compressor unit. The compressor unit typically includes a piston assembly, or compressor pump, which compresses air from the atmosphere and forces it into the fluid pressure tank for temporary storage. To make air compressors portable for job site use, structural frames are provided. The frames normally provide at least one wheel for mobility of the air compressor assembly.
Several drawbacks exist for common portable air compressor assemblies. The first drawback is that the component parts of the air compressor assembly, typically items that include the muffler from a gasoline engine and the air filter for the engine, and the cooling head for the compressor, are often arranged outside of the structural envelope of the frame supporting the air compressor assembly. Other smaller items such as the bleed and drain valve for the fluid pressure tank, the individual gages used to determine the pressure of the system, and drain ports from the various operating components are also frequently exposed (i.e., extending outside of an envelope of the frame). Exposed components are susceptible to damage.
Another disadvantage of known portable air compressor assemblies is the tendency of the assembly to tip over when pushed or pulled by the handle. Wheels used to support and provide for movement of the frame also allow the entire assembly to rotate and flip over. When an air compressor assembly flips over, damage to those items which extend beyond the perimeter of the frame can occur and fuel spillage can also occur.
It is therefore desirable to provide a portable air compressor assembly which overcomes the drawbacks of known air compressor assemblies.